Brothers Together
by InzanityFirez
Summary: It's Halloween and Sam is sick, but that's okay, because it's Dean to the rescue!  Weechester fluffles for Halloween.  Happy Halloween!
1. Sam's Perspective

Six-year old Sam sniffled as he curled up into the lumpy, motel couch. It was Halloween. He should be out trick-or-treating, because as long as there wasn't anything to hunt, Dad let Sam trick-or-treat, and last year he'd even let the then nine-year old Dean take Sam out alone for a little bit around the block. Dean was too old for trick-or-treating, supposedly, but he always helped Sam by stealing a costume of some kind. [To which John turned a fatherly blind eye].

Now though, he was sick, really sick, and even though he'd begged and pleaded, John had made it very clear that Dean wasn't allowed to let Sam out of the motel at all. And then stupid Dean, now ten years old, had gone and left about an hour ago [after forcing Sam to take that icky syrup medicine], and Sam was miserable.

The boy sniffed again as tears filled his eyes. He didn't want to be stuck inside, and he didn't want to be alone. He wanted his Dad and his big brother, and he wanted to get to trick-or-treat too...

"Hey, you big baby, why are you cryin'?"

Sam jumped as he heard Dean's voice, and the sniffling, stuffy-nosed, red-eyed, and slightly-wheezy boy all but tackled Dean as he latched on to his big brother's waist and gripped him tightly. "Dean! You didn't go without me!"

"Huh?"

"Tricker-treating!" Sam nearly wailed, like it was the most important and obvious thing, and then he started to cough and it wasn't until Dean pried the boy off that he realized something. "Huh...Batman?"

Dean had a Batman eyemask on, a cape, and a Batman shirt with a fake belt design to boot.

Dean gave Sam a cocky look. "Yeah? So? Here." he shoved something over Sam's head and the boy was awestruck when he realized that it was a Superman shirt, with the cape included. Dean then held out a little pumpkin basket, filled with some candy, a couple of ding dongs, and a Superman logo wristband. Dean had probably stolen...all of it, but Sam didn't really think of that. As it was, the little boy was thrilled.

Dean saw the boy staring at the items like they were priceless treasures, and he had to smile when the boy looked up at him with wide, puffy eyes before Sam's lips formed a pout and he hesitated. "You said tricker-treat was for babies..."

"Yeah, well...it's still cool to wear costumes with your little brother...and stuff." Dean explained, and Sam's expression brightened before he coughed again and Dean's humor faded to concern. "Alright, kiddo, get up here." he helped heft Sam onto the couch where he promptly bundled him with a blanket and set him up with his little candy-filled pumpkin basket. "Gimme a sec, Superman." Dean said, and he headed off and around the little corner that separated the very small kitchen.

Sam barely noticed much else, content as he was to thrust his little wristband on and admire his shirt, all thoughts of being alone quite forgotten.

When Dean reemerged, it was with two plastic cups full of hot chocolate and little ghost-shaped marshmallows. Dean flicked on the T.V. which was playing some Addams Family reruns as he settled in beside a sniffling Sam. "Here." Dean set his cup on his lap in between his legs, and passed Sam his own cup. "Blow first though." Dean held up a tissue and Sam scrunched his nose before he obediently gave it a hard blow and then happily began slurping some of his hot chocolate. Dean didn't make it a lot, but when he did, he made it just right and it wasn't ever too hot. Dean was awesome like that.

"Sorry we didn't get to go out this year, buddy...but we'll go next time, I promise."

Sam gave a noisy sniff before the bundled up boy squirmed his way into Dean's side, where he nestled partially under Dean's arm and against his chest as he took another slurp of his hot chocolate. He tilted his head up to beam at Dean with a hot chocolate mustache, and a little marshmallow stuck to the side of his mouth. "S'okay, Dean...this is better than tricker-treating...right?" Sam suddenly looked anxious, like he was worried that a big boy like Dean would want to do something else.

Dean smiled softly at his baby brother as he slid a scrawny arm around the little boy snuggled up against him and held him comfortably close. He pressed a brotherly kiss to the boy's head. "Yeah, Sammy, it's way better. Love ya, kiddo. Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween, Dee. Love you too." Sam chimed happily as he nuzzled into his brother and shortly after fell into a stuffed-up, but warm sleep, with his big brother sleeping with him.

Sam reflected the next day, with Dean in agreement, that it was their best Halloween yet. They may not have gotten to trick-or-treat, but they'd spent it together, and that was all that the Winchester brothers needed.

Just being together.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**This was a flashback I wrote for another story of mine, but I thought it was cute/fluff enough to post on it's own. This is probably the closest I'll ever come to a drabble because I can't write short things worth a penny. XD Took a few liberties, not sure if they would have been at Pastor Jim's/somewhere or not, but I needed them alone at this point, and we hope that John wouldn't be a total stick-in-the-mud about Halloween. XD Feel free to leave verbal hugs! And tell me about your Halloween costumes/fun plans? I enjoy hearing such things. [Or just leave the hugs, because I enjoy those too XD] Happy Halloween, m'dears! Love, Witchy!~**


	2. Dean's Perspective

**Mmm...so...I suppose you might call this the flashback from Dean's perspective. Because I needed more Halloweeny Weechester loves. XD Enjoy! And leave me verbal hugs! Happy Halloween, m'dears!~ [Sam=6, Dean=10]**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sammy was sick. And not just sick, like..._really _sick. Dad had said that he had a fever and chills, and a runny nose, and it was just a mess. But what was worst was that it was Halloween and Dean knew how bad Sammy wanted to trick-or-treat. Heck, it was all the kid had talked about for practically the entire month. Life just ain't fair. Sam had eaten his veggies, done his first-grader school work, and followed Dad's instructions to a tee but the poor kid couldn't even have a friggen Halloween?

So Dean had made sure Sam was bundled up in bed and had taken his medicine, told him he'd be back real soon, and headed off before Sam could argue too much. He was doing his best to hurry, he hated leaving Sammy alone, especially sick, but it was gonna be for his own good.

Which was how Dean ended up spending the little bit of money he'd had saved up from conning his classmates on Halloween-delights. Some hot cocoa mix, a pumpkin-pail, and some candy for said pail. As for the costumes? Those were expensive, and they were in way too obvious places to steal. So for those, he had to think a little bit outside of the box.

Which was how Dean ended up at a charity store, explaining in no uncertain terms to a patient clerk that he needed a costume for a sick kid and he'd do any kind of work he had to to get it. Thankfully, as it happened, the clerk was a real motherly type and put forth a little of her own money to buy a couple of discounted costumes, a little Batman shirt-set, and a Superman shirt-set. Cheap cause they weren't really costumes, and they'd been given to the place anyway.

Dean had indeed told Sam that trick-or-treating was for babies, just to bug the kid, but truth was...he liked hanging out with Sam, he liked seeing Sam's face light up and getting to walk around with all the other costumed kids. But mostly, he just liked seeing his little brother happy.

So when he came back to the motel to find a sniffling, crying Sam, he was all kinds of concerned. "Hey, you big baby, why are you cryin'?" Next thing he knew, a wailing Sam had him in a death-grip before he started coughing. Dean's protective hackles were instantly raised as he pried the boy off and managed to garner that Sam had thought he was off having fun without him. The little goof. Just who did he think his big brother was, anyway?

His brother noted his costume, and Dean puffed up a bit before he shoved Sam's costume onto him. The awestruck look on Sam's puffy little face warmed his heart. And then there was Sam, worried about his little joke.

"You said tricker-treat was for babies..."

"Yeah, well...it's still cool to wear costumes with your little brother...and stuff." Dean was relieved when Sam's joy returned and he knew it was worth every penny when Sam looked over his little hoarde like it was the greatest thing since bubble gum. Dean promptly bundled up his brother, snug in a blanket on the couch and all set up with his goodies. "Gimme a sec, Superman." Dean headed off to the kitchen where he whipped up a ghostly-mallowed bit of cocoa for the pair of them. Much to Sam's obvious delight and Dean's pleasure.

"Here." he passed the kid his cocoa and then dug out a tissue to hold under Sam's nose. He was used to doing stuff like this. Taking care of Sammy was his job, after all. Like always. "Blow first though." he instructed, content when Sammy did as he was asked and Dean relaxed onto the couch beside him as he flicked on the television. _Addams Family. Cool. _

His attention was diverted though as his little brother gave a loud sniff. "Sorry we didn't get to go out this year, buddy...but we'll go next time, I promise."

His little brother sniffed and then scooched over on the couch to burrow against Dean, a small, warm, and undeniably welcome weight against his side. It was moments like these that he loved [though he'd never admit it and might deny that they happened-depending on the circumstance]. So Dean slipped his arm around the boy and held him close. And then there was Sammy, again-the little goof-, all chocolate-mustached and marshmallowed as he turned those brown, puppy-eyes on Dean.

"S'okay, Dean...this is better than tricker-treating...right?" Sam looked all worried and Dean fought the urge to laugh.

"Yeah, Sammy." he assured the boy softly, and he meant every word. "It's way better. Love ya, kiddo. Happy Halloween." he held the his brother a little tighter and smiled down at him softly, in a way that was reserved only for his little brother.

"Happy Halloween, Dee. Love you too." Sam was bubbly despite his poor condition [which seemed to have improved rapidly-Halloween spirit-maybe?] and Dean couldn't help yet another wave of warmth as he gazed down at his dopey, awesome little brother snuggled into his side. And at those warm, brown eyes looking up at him like he really was some kinda hero.

Sam fell asleep pretty quick after that, to Dean's amusement and brotherly relief [since Sam was sick and needed his rest] and Dean wrapped his other arm around Sam and laid back with Sam in his arms as he allowed himself to fall asleep too. He'd keep close to Sam and make sure he was alright, if the other so much as sneezed, he'd know and take care of it. Not exactly the ideal Halloween, but it definitely fit the Winchesters.

Sam was right anyway, it was better than trick-or-treating. They didn't need any of that to have a good time, and Dean didn't need to rely on other people to make Sam happy. He knew how to do that on his own, and he did so gladly, because seeing Sammy smile just...made things better.

They were brothers, after all.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Just an excuse for more shameless fluffery. Or some such. XD **


End file.
